<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>屋里屋外 by Sa_tzu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468138">屋里屋外</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_tzu/pseuds/Sa_tzu'>Sa_tzu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band), satzu - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_tzu/pseuds/Sa_tzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>恃宠而骄的背后都是深爱。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>屋里屋外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是紗紗的本命年哦，给大家拜个晚年！</p><p>祝健康！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“见过师姐。”</p><p>迎面走来的湊崎紗夏侧身冲她弯下了腰，以往的亲密相拥变为如今礼数周全的垂首躬身，周子瑜再木讷迟钝，终于也清楚地意识到了湊崎是真的要同她划清界限。</p><p>紗夏的膝盖小腿还好些吗……她垂眸望向视线下方，只余下一抹白影，没有得到回应的湊崎在停顿片刻后撤身离去了。</p><p>她是不是做错了？</p><p> </p><p>「上」</p><p>时间回到半月前。</p><p>跟在林娜琏身后的那人一身白衣都染成了血色，可想而知之前的打斗是有多么激烈，周子瑜端着茶杯的右手抖了抖，不知道是被气的还是吓的。</p><p>湊崎大概也是自觉犯了错，在林娜琏大咧咧地坐到旁边喝茶时，她低头站在大厅中央一言不发。</p><p>周子瑜气结，要是这人像以往一样凑过来坐她腿上撒撒娇认个错也就罢了，现在湊崎这个样子，瞬间让周子瑜怒火上涌，向来都好脾气的年下难得摔了杯子。</p><p>瓷器碎地的声音尖锐刺耳，林娜琏吓了一跳，一把抓起桌上的剑鞘，回过神后才松手，她不安地看向主位上坐得笔直的那人，“子瑜……”</p><p>“有劳林姐姐跑这一趟，姐姐先回去吧，我还有事要忙，就不送姐姐了。”<br/>“啊好……子瑜你……”<br/>“无妨。”</p><p>空荡荡的屋里就剩了两人，一坐一立，湊崎盯着地上的碎瓷片，怕伤到周子瑜，便动身准备去收拾干净。</p><p>她刚迈步，听到周子瑜说，“跪下。”</p><p>师父旧疾复发骤然离世，年纪虽小却最早入门的关门弟子周子瑜自然而然执掌了帮派，湊崎不是没有见过年下恋人处罚帮里犯了大错的其他人，只是没想到到头来轮到了自己。</p><p>石板地很硬，湊崎太久没这样跪过了，甚至刚刚才恶战一场，膝盖只觉硌得生疼，她垂首沉默间，视线里进入了一双原本纤尘不染现在却沾了几滴暗黄色茶渍的白靴，“知错？”周子瑜不是话多的人，越生气，越寡言。</p><p>“嗯。”错是错了，可湊崎确实是没得选择，展开书信的那一刻，她就明白她必须得下山去走这一遭，有些事，她不想让周子瑜掺和进来。</p><p>“帮规，自己说。”</p><p>“特殊时期，擅自外出者，鞭三十，惹事生非者，鞭五十。”</p><p>“你觉得我舍不得罚你？”周子瑜气极了，身为她的恋人却堂而皇之地违反帮规，最后还是派了身手最好的林娜琏才带了湊崎回来，她这是笃定她不会伤她？</p><p>“不是。”不是恃宠而骄，是有难言之隐。</p><p>“去取鞭子来。”</p><p>规矩一清二楚，那根黝黑暗沉还带有倒刺的藤鞭从师父手里传到了周子瑜手里，十几年来，这是她第一次触碰它，湊崎原本认定自己是没有机会挨抽的。她在心底叹了口气，高抬起双手捧着藤鞭伏下了身，说：“请师姐责罚。”</p><p>几缕青丝散落在了周子瑜的靴面上，黑白分明，她看不到湊崎的表情。湊崎紗夏，师门里公认最聪慧的弟子，她怎么可能将自己置身于这种境地。这藤鞭周子瑜自己曾经受过一次，只一鞭下去便是皮开肉绽痛彻心扉，那次过后她行事愈发小心谨慎再也不敢犯错。她年纪最小又武功半废，没有铁血手腕无法震慑全帮上下坐稳这个位子，只是她没有想过，竟会迎来湊崎受刑。她们都知根知底，八十鞭抽不死湊崎紗夏，但要她半条命已足够。</p><p>胳膊举酸了湊崎也不敢放下，身前的人迟迟没有动作，她只好低声下气地再次恳求道：“帮主息怒……请大师姐责罚。”</p><p>藤鞭终于被取走，同时从上方传来了周子瑜的冰冷声音，“解释。”</p><p>“对不起。”现在还不可以说。</p><p>怎么会走到这一步？她以为她们十几年里一路走来早已交心，出身东瀛，异族女子，又如何，周子瑜甚至已经想好等安稳下来后就要迎娶湊崎，连处子之身都互赠彼此，如今这是？真要她举起鞭子毫无顾忌地抽她一顿？湊崎为何不设身处地为她考虑一下，换做自己跪伏于她身前难道她就能狠心动手？</p><p>周子瑜手里的藤鞭落在了旁边的桌椅上，响声大得惊人，上好的木材生生被抽出裂缝来，跪在地上的人战战兢兢地抬头却只看到一个背影，“滚出去跪着！”暴怒到失常的语气，吓坏了湊崎。</p><p> </p><p>罚跪，听起来似乎是比挨鞭子好受些，可湊崎倒宁愿周子瑜刚才在只有两个人的大厅里抽她一顿，明面上没人说，暗地里全帮上下谁不知道她俩早已情投意合，现在跪到人人都看得见的院落里遭人非议，简直是在往湊崎的心头落鞭，鞭鞭见血，心头血。</p><p>晌午时分的日头正毒，时间一分一秒过去，汗珠顺着湊崎挺俏的鼻尖和脸颊两侧的轮廓源源不断地淌下去，她低垂着头，感觉到下半身的两条腿又疼又麻，稍一动弹，便像生生刺进去了千万根绣花细针。</p><p>委屈随着廉耻心与痛感愈发强烈起来，看不到尽头的迷茫最是煎熬，连最初的负罪感和愧疚都被损耗殆尽，很少落泪的湊崎看着眼前的小块土地越来越湿，视线也逐渐模糊。</p><p>夜幕降临，林娜琏来了。拍拍她的肩膀以示安慰后进了没有点灯的屋里，没一会儿就摇着头出来了，她蹲在湊崎面前才看清了被罚跪的人有多惨，两片唇瓣都被咬破甚至红肿了起来，一张小脸却煞白到没有一丝血色，林娜琏实在不忍心，对她说：“要不你亲自进去求求帮主认个错，子瑜不会铁石心肠的。”</p><p>她之前不是已经认错了吗？帮规她也一步不落地照做了，周子瑜是帮主大人，可以罔顾规矩，既然她要自己跪，那便跪好了。</p><p>“姐姐请回吧，多谢姐姐关心。”湊崎勉强提着力道推开了林娜琏，不再看她。</p><p>天黑了。</p><p>不远处草丛里蟋蟀的叫声在夏夜里清晰可闻，好几轮的痛苦麻木循环下来，当下湊崎在难得的清醒里数着那些叫声，她不自觉地想着，幸亏正值暑月，若是大雪纷飞之时周子瑜也会狠心让她跪在外面这样久吗？或许会吧，彼此相爱并不代表两人之间就可以毫无心防地永远理解对方。</p><p>晌午开始，到黄昏，深夜，再到破晓，新一天的酷暑来临。饶是湊崎的身体素质再好，也经不住这样的折腾，她已经接近两天两夜没有喝过一口水没有好好休息一下。</p><p>烈日还未当空，湊崎已经倒下。</p><p>昏迷前一刻，她的嘴角微微上扬起来，终于是，解脱了。</p><p>失去意识的人不会知道是谁轻轻把她抱进怀里又照顾了她多久。</p><p>不过也无所谓，清醒以后，湊崎果断地下了决定。</p><p>于是再也没有出现过子子，只剩了师姐。</p><p> </p><p>「下」</p><p>是非其实说不清楚，谁都有错，如今天平却倾向了湊崎紗夏。</p><p>周子瑜事后想过要修复一下两人之间的关系，湊崎一直躲着不肯见她，无奈之下她只好下了帮主的命令，谁曾想湊崎来是来了，一见面就跪倒在地上，以她在帮派里的地位，根本没必要行这样的大礼，周子瑜如今没有湊崎武力值高，她拉也拉不起来湊崎，最后自然是不欢而散。</p><p>今天倒是碰巧遇着了，湊崎还是一副毕恭毕敬的样子，年下难受极了。</p><p>周子瑜舍不得湊崎紗夏。</p><p>她默默跟在湊崎身后走回了住处，意料之中的闭门羹。</p><p>总归是有帮主的身份，她不曾如湊崎般跪在院里，只是笔直地站在门前，轻轻唤了声，“紗夏。”</p><p>何苦呢，她们自己都想质问自己，何苦彼此伤害为难，明明对方是自己最深爱的人，不是吗？</p><p>屋里的人天黑过后已然就寝，躺在床上翻来覆去却怎么都睡不着，最后湊崎起身随手披了件外衫走去房门前打开了紧闭的门窗，屋外的人白衣胜雪站定如松，银光洒满周子瑜全身上下，看着分明是圣洁如仙女般的出尘脱俗，此刻却一脸委屈，两只鹿眸盛满深情紧盯着门里的湊崎。</p><p>“很晚了，师姐请回去安歇吧。”</p><p>“紗夏你让我进去好吗，有什么事屋里说。”很明显了，关上门才能解决问题。</p><p>“不好。我要歇息了，师姐请便。”眼见湊崎就要关门作罢，周子瑜一咬牙，双膝弯了下去。脸面和湊崎，毋庸置疑还是湊崎更重要。</p><p>“师姐这是做什么？”说她小气也好，说她坏心眼也罢，周子瑜这样做了，湊崎才觉心里的那结消散了些。</p><p>“跪到姐姐让我进去为止。”直至现在她也跪到了人人都可以瞧见的屋外，甚至还是半夜里根本不会被人看到的地方，年下却依旧感同身受了湊崎当日里的难堪，她才真正觉得，之前自己那样对湊崎，是做错了。是她当局者迷，忘了湊崎不仅是她的恋人，更是帮里的护法，哪怕责罚普通帮众也不会让人家跪一天一夜更别说连一口水都不给喝，这样来看，恃宠而骄的，或许是周子瑜她自己了。</p><p>越想越心痛后悔，周子瑜笔直的脊背慢慢弯了下去，在额头即将触地之前，她被湊崎一把扶住，“笨蛋。”</p><p>“姐姐……对不起……”年下的话音明显带了哭腔，湊崎心疼起来，这会儿倒是又像记忆里那个极其爱哭鼻子的熟悉小孩儿了，她强硬地拽起周子瑜勉强冷着脸说：“进来。”</p><p> </p><p>房间的主人一边点灯，一边嘟囔，“我跟你说，你再让我在别人眼皮子底下跪那么久，我真的就……”</p><p>“不会了！”</p><p>“认错？”湊崎盖上手里的火折子放到烛架上，转身看向周子瑜。</p><p>“嗯……”</p><p>“滚床上跪着，衣衫，自己脱。”</p><p>“啊？” 是她听错了吗……</p><p>“怎么，子子觉得我舍不得罚你？”要不她特意点灯做什么，教训周子瑜湊崎还是有一套的。</p><p>“不是……我只是没想到，紗夏你……”</p><p>“对，我就是坏。”</p><p>脱靴跪坐于床铺之上，夏日本就衣着单薄，外衫内衫被自己亲手一层层褪去，很快只剩了件贴身抹胸和亵裤，周子瑜涨红着脸不敢抬头，无法再动作下去。</p><p>“这两件，不算吗？还是，师姐不想听我的话了。”</p><p>彻底赤裸后年下将双手搭在了腿间，同时垂首躬身来遮挡住自己一丝不挂的前胸，湊崎坐在床边看到她的动作后笑了笑，她俯身凑到周子瑜后背凸起的蝴蝶骨上落下一个吻，说，“师姐该说些什么呢？”</p><p>“……请……姐姐责罚。”这已不只是坏了吧……未免太过记仇，连一句话都不肯放过。湊崎长她三岁，刚开始时总是占据攻势，后来她突发意外丢了半身功力，湊崎倒开始主动躺于她身下，时间久了，让周子瑜几乎忘记了以前在床笫之欢时湊崎是怎样的花样百出，现在主动厚着脸皮送上门来自己脱光了还要求着被上，得，她在湊崎面前哪还有什么脸面。</p><p>“责罚倒算不上，我想看子子自渎。”</p><p>……不是没有过，只不过隔了太久，她如今一时半会儿接受不来这样的折腾。湊崎的琥珀色眼睛在烛光下亮晶晶的，周子瑜不由自主地抬手摸了上去，她温柔极了，“嗯……姐姐真的想让子瑜自己动手吗？”</p><p>四两拨千斤。</p><p>她的手缓慢向下拾起另一只不属于自己的右手，年下牵着湊崎到自己嘴边，微微启唇伸出舌尖舔了舔，晶莹沾满那两根手指后，她将它们送入了自己的温热口腔。</p><p>这是周子瑜目前能想到的唯一办法。</p><p>手指在逼仄的空间里也不安分，像它的主人一样活泼好动，她温顺地含着它们轻轻舔舐吞吐，试图讨好湊崎让她放过自己。</p><p>她捕捉到了空气中暧昧的吞口水声音。</p><p>周子瑜抬眸，正巧赶上了湊崎喉结的滚动，年上的双颊已经泛起红晕，她堪堪吮吸了两下尚在口中的手指，然后轻巧地拉出它们靠过去舔吻上了湊崎白皙的天鹅颈。</p><p>近在耳边的呼吸声越来越急促，很快她就被湊崎压在了身下，一番几近疯狂的拥吻过后，年上摩挲着她的耳朵，声音略带沙哑，说，“子子如何修来了这样的本事？”</p><p>“远在天边，近在眼前。”年下笑出了酒窝。</p><p>湊崎将手掌移至周子瑜早已挺立起来的胸前，熟稔地揉捏着那两颗红色茱萸，她听到对方的话后愣了愣，随即展开笑颜，“既然如此，偷师学艺着实是为人所不齿，子子是否应该正式拜师才好？”</p><p>……她还捏着她的乳首是怎样说出这种话的……</p><p>但年上的固执周子瑜亦是深有体会。</p><p>她抱着一丝希望闭上眼睛。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>温柔的手法渐渐生硬起来，如今人为刀俎，我为鱼肉，罢了，周子瑜想起身，湊崎按着她摇了摇头，她强忍着羞赧，说，“师父在上……”</p><p>素手堵回了她接下来的话，年上捂住她的嘴巴，笑得像一只狐狸，“好好好，我在上，子子徒儿真乖。”</p><p>笑意平复下来后湊崎吻了吻她的嘴角逐渐移了下去，周子瑜懒得再多说什么，两处山峰都得了湊崎的照料，她依旧紧闭着唇，直至那人的唇舌开始在她的腹间打转，年下才推推湊崎的脑袋，有些不好意思地说，“别了……”</p><p>“嗯？”湊崎抬头露出两只湿润的眼睛，周子瑜一手揪紧床褥，一手抓过她的右手牵到下身，她偏过头，没再出声。</p><p>“不碍事的。”她自然是明白了周子瑜的意思，却依旧想先用唇舌来服侍恋人。湊崎向来能言善道，周子瑜说不过她，年下其实很喜欢自己在床事上这样取悦她，她都知道。湊崎用胳膊压住周子瑜的大腿内侧禁锢着她，同时双手大力按揉着那两团触感很好的丰满臀肉，入眼的熟悉花瓣沾了少许露水，无论经历过多少次刻骨交合依旧一副含羞带怯的样子，年上眉眼带笑，低头凑了过去。</p><p>还是被周子瑜伸手拦住了。</p><p>“别……姐姐直接做好不好……”</p><p>“不好，你乖乖的，再乱动我就把你捆起来。”</p><p>羞耻的记忆又涌现出来，之前那次被湊崎缚住双手，后来竟在床榻上失了知觉，第二日醒来她感觉腰都要断了，身上没有一块完好如初的皮肤，最后以她三天没理湊崎为结束。师父和姐姐们经常说她做事像一只狼，明明湊崎才是好吗，她是哑巴吃黄连，有苦说不出。</p><p>不过湊崎的吻倒也是真的温柔，无论落在何处，都可以让人全身过电，周子瑜的右手轻轻覆上停留在胯间的那颗小脑袋，另一只手握紧了自己无人照拂的高耸挺立。</p><p>呻吟声很快响起，湊崎在感受到满意的湿润后离开了那里重新回到周子瑜胸前，她的手指缓缓寻过去插入了其中。</p><p>好久没真正交欢了，年轻女子穴道紧致得厉害，哪怕有黏稠的爱液作为润滑，周子瑜依旧在进入的瞬间不经意地蹙了下眉头，湊崎留意到后心疼地吻上了周子瑜的红润唇瓣。</p><p>肉穴愈发收缩咬紧湊崎，在达到某个临界点后，手指随着席卷而出的浪潮一同离去。满脸潮红的周子瑜正喘着粗气，湊崎跪起身给她盖上被子，坐到了床边穿鞋，她感觉到周子瑜的手弱弱地拽着自己的衣衫，湊崎回头冲她笑了笑，开口说：“我不走，罚过你啦，只是去打水。”说罢湊崎还俯下身在她湿漉漉的额间落下一吻，这才起身离去。</p><p>周子瑜的身心放松了下来，却总也感觉有些许不适。</p><p>湊崎端着木盆回来擦拭她身子的时候，她欲言又止。</p><p>完事后湊崎放下帷帐，脱去自己的衣裳，躺到周子瑜身边把她抱进了自己怀里，她抚摸着手边光滑的后背肌肤，蜻蜓点水般亲了亲周子瑜的侧脸，一下又一下地蹭着对方的耳朵小声耳语道：“日后一定找机会告诉子子，现在就寝可好？”</p><p>“嗯。”湊崎紗夏果然最懂她了，周子瑜紧紧拥住湊崎，埋头钻进她的肩窝里，安心地阖上了双眼。</p><p> </p><p>——完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>